Rouge Sang et Noir Folie
by P1umeT.A.G
Summary: Soul a des visions. Dès qu'il voit du rouge, il cauchemarde et voit la scène de crime de sa Meister. Mais si ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar ? Si, lassé de tout ce sang rouge, il le remplaçait par du noir ?


Hello ! Voilà, c'est le premier texte que je publie sur . C'est une petite histoire simple sur Soul Eater à la base, c'est un OS mais je vais peut être en faire une fic... Tout dépend de vous ;D Bon, fin du blabla, Enjoy !

**-o-O-o-**

_Rouge Sang et Noir Folie._

_Le jeune homme fixait ses mains. Rouges. Tout était rouge. Rouge, chaud, liquide. Du sang. Son sang à elle. Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, une tâche tout aussi rouge s'élargissant sous son frêle corps de jeune fille. Rouge. Toujours plus de rouge. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, sa peau douce et pâle, ses vêtements... Rouges. Il ne voyait plus aucunes autres couleurs sauf celle-ci. Ses mains tremblantes et tâchées du précieux liquide s'avancèrent lentement vers elle. Ses doigts appuyaient sur la fine gorge poisseuse et maculée de sang de la meister, attendant fébrilement un pouls qui ne venait pas. Croyant que les vibrations de ses doigt lui jouait des tours, il se pencha vers le visage de l'étudiante et mis le sien le plus près possible, essayant de sentir un souffle, une respiration, aussi minime soit-elle. Mais rien. Juste du rouge. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, fixant d'un regard vide la lune sanglante. Il cligna des yeux._

Rouge. Il haletait. Plus de sang, juste le reflet de son œil à la couleur particulière dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait halluciner. En sueur, il tremblait et, en tentant de reculer pour fuir le miroir, il trébucha et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aspirant de grandes coulées d'air, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs avant d'en recouvrir ses yeux. Mille questions sans réponses se bousculait dans sa tête quand quelqu'un se mit à toquer faiblement contre la porte.

_Soul ? Tu vas bien ? Comme j'ai entendu du bruit... Enfin dépêche toi le repas va refroidir.

_Sa_ voix. C'était _sa_ voix. Elle allait bien. Soulagé, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et, bien que sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, il la pris dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle le laissa faire quelques instants, sentant à sa longueur d'âme qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer bien qu'elle ignore de quoi. Dès qu'elle senti que son arme était calmée, elle sorti un énorme dictionnaire d'on ne sait où et...

__Makaaaaaaaa_... _**CHOP**_ !

C'était pas cool. Pas cool du tout. Pourquoi elle avait besoin de le Maka choper tout le temps ?

_Dépêche-toi de t'habiller !

Et elle retourna en cuisine. Il se releva, la tête encore fumante du coup qu'il venait de se prendre et se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. L'albinos retourna dans la salle d'eau pour se vêtir et sorti avec un sourire carnassier. Le rouge qu'il avait vu sur les joues de Maka quelques secondes avant était nettement plus cool que son cauchemar...

**-o-O-o-**

_Rouge. Sa gorge le brûlait. Sa souffrance était inimaginable. Il était à l'agonie. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune blessures. C'était tout ce rouge. Trop de rouge. Trop de sang. Ne pouvant plus hurler sa peine, il serait le corps vide d'âme de sa meister en sanglotant. Il ne la sentait plus. La connexion entre eux était brisée mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Tout ce liquide allait réintégrer son corps et elle se relèverai, sans une seule égratignure, avec son sourire habituel. Elle lui dirait doucement : «Tu viens ? On rentre. C'est pas cool d'être assis par terre.» en lui tendant la main avant de le Maka choper parce qu'il aurait trouver un moyen de lui dire combien elle était plate, sans lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait comme elle était. Oui, ça allait se passer comme ça. Il **fallait** que ça se passe comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas... être morte. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Tout ce rouge le rendait dingue. Rouge. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que ce corps sans vie recouvert de sang. Doucement, ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage meurtrie de sa coéquipière, diluant le fluide vital, donnant l'impression que la couleur écarlate brillait plus que jamais, s'étalant toujours plus. Elle ne reviendrai pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Il l'avait perdu. Son âme commença à s'affoler. Sans elle, plus rien ne comptait, n'avait d'importance. Les ailes de l'âme de grigori de sa manieuse commençaient à apparaître. Bientôt, même son corps aurait disparut. Mais, ne voyant plus que le rouge, il ne le vit pas. Il était déconnecter du monde. Il était mort avec elle. Il releva la tête et fixa l'âme du kishin qu'ils avaient tué. Rouge._

_ET MOI, LE GRAND BLACK*STAR, DAIGNE VENIR DANS CE COURS AFIN DE VOUS EBLOUIRE PAR MA S...

L'assasin ne put finir sa phrase qu'il entra en collision avec le sol, une trace de livre fumante sur la tête pour s'être fait Maka choper. Soul fut reconnaissant à Black*Star de l'avoir tirer de sa vision. Par contre, vu le regard de sa meister, il avait dut bloquer plusieurs secondes sur le chemisier plus que décolleté et _rouge_ de Marie-sensei et elle avait surement crut qu'il se rinçait l'œil. Toujours affolé par ses chimères, il se leva brusquement avant que le livre n'atteigne sa tête et sorti de la salle de la démarche la plus «cool» qu'il ai put faire. Il réussit à sortir de Shibusen sans croiser personne et se dirigea d'un pas plus chancelant vers la forêt. Plus d'une fois, il dut s'appuyer contre un arbre afin de ne pas tomber à cause de vertiges.

_Bordel !

Énervé, la faux frappa violemment l'un des végétaux, y lassant une marque bien visible. Grimaçant de douleur, il s'allongea sur un muret, une jambe dans le vide et une main sur ses yeux clos. Il grogna et observa sa main. Et à ce moment là, il aurait bien aimé du rouge vif. Parce qu'un rouge quasi noir, c'était franchement pas cool.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Les cours étaient finis et une fine silhouette apparut non loin de lui.

_Soul ? On rentre ensemble ? Il faudra juste qu'on pense à s'arrêter acheter du saumon pour le diner de ce soir.

Du saumon ? Elle ne savait pas le cuire et ils le mangeaient cru à chaque fois. Et elle n'aimait pas le saumon cru. En plus, elle était censé sortir avec Tsubaki, Liz et Patty ce soir.

Il sourit et descendit de son perchoir, l'entrainant jusqu'à la moto. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps, ça ne collait pas avec sa cool attitude.

**-o-O-o-**

_Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Peut lui importait tout ce rouge finalement. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette enveloppe charnel inhabitée. Mais tout ce rouge... Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cette âme de kishin qui l'attirait irrésistiblement... Il se devait de la manger. C'était la dernière qu'il avait fauché avec sa meister. Il devait... la lâcher. Mais il en était incapable. Il savait que dès qu'il le ferait, tout ce qu'il lui restait de conscience s'évanouirait. Ce corps était tout ce qui le maintenait encore à la raison. Pourtant, il devait le faire. Lui dire adieu. Le premier geste serait le plus dur. Le reste suivrait. Mais tout ce rouge qui le paralysait... Rouge... De nouveau, il était attiré par l'âme qui flottait à quelques mètre de lui. Il allongea délicatement sa manieuse sur le sol alors que ses doigts se détachaient d'elle un par un. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se posèrent sur le sol inondé de sang. Le pianiste se courba, embrassa le front de sa meister et se redressa. Un pas. Un pas au milieu de tout ce rouge. Il se mit à marcher. Toute trace de lucidité vola en éclat. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin badigeonné de rouge. Rouge. Rien d'autre ne captait son attention. Il tendit la main vers cette âme corrompu et..._

_AAAAAH !

Black*Star atterri sur lui, lui faisant renverser le verre de vin dans lequel il était plongé. Il aspira un grand coup comme si il venait de sortir la tête de l'eau après être resté en apnée trop longtemps.

_TU AS RUINÉ LA SIMÉTRIE DE CETTE PIÈCE !

Bon, au moins il savait pourquoi son meilleur ami a moitié inconscient venait de lui tomber dessus. Kid rugit encore quelques insulte à l'intention de l'assassin puis alla s'accroupir dans un coin pour déprimer. Liz et Patty se lancèrent un regard entendu et la plus grande des deux sœurs soupira avant d'aller rejoindre leur meister. C'était son tour de le remotiver... Mais revenons à Soul. Il contemplait toujours le liquide renversé sur la table du buffet. Rouge. Rouge sang.

_Merde.

Il commençait à comprendre la fréquence d'apparitions de ses visions. Chaque fois qu'il regardait du rouge sans être sur ses gardes, le cauchemar continuait. Peut être devait-il en parler avec Maka... Non. Elle s'inquièterait pour rien. Ce n'était que de banal apparitions après tout. Il pouvait faire face. Et puis ça n'aurait pas été cool de lui dire.

_Soul ?

Il se tourna vers sa manieuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait l'air soucieuse.

_T'es main tremblent.

Ah tiens maintenant qu'elle le disait... L'arme les enfourna dans ses poches. Elle lui avait arracher la promesse de lui jouer du piano ce soir.

_Maka je...

_On rentre.

_Hein ?

_J'en ai marre et puis de toute façon dès que Black*Star va se réveiller la soirée sera fichue. On rentre ?

Il soupira. Quelle idiote. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience.

_Si tu veux.

Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une partenaire aussi cool.

**-o-O-o-**

_Rouge. Il était dans un état second. Une transe couleurs écarlate. Si il refermait la main, il pouvait obtenir l'âme de kishin. Mais il hésitait. Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, se laisser complètement envahir par le sang de sa manieuse et la serrer contre lui en attendant de la rejoindre dans la mort. Non. Il ne voulait plus voir de rouge. Tout sauf ça. N'importe quoi. L'arme tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder derrière, de ne pas voir le corps inanimé et couvert de fluide vital de sa meister. Il eu un rire fou, un de ces rires qui trahissent le désespoir et la peur d'une personne. Rouge. Tout n'était plus que rouge. Il voulait fuir. Loin. Là ou il ne penserait plus à rien, ne ressentirai plus rien. Peut lui importait où. Et il voulait être avec elle. Alors il referma sa main sur l'âme dépravé. Rouge. Il tomba à genoux, les bras le long du corps, les yeux révulsés._

__**Shinigami Chop**_ !

Spirit venait à son tour de se faire Shinigami choper pour avoir essayer de se ruer vers sa fille adoré. En tombant, il avait bousculé Soul qui s'était alors arraché à la contemplation de ses cheveux roux. L'albinos leurs tourna le dos et s'assit par terre en tailleur de façon à caché son trouble, respirant le plus calmement possible. Seul la jeune fille ne fut pas dupe.

_Je disais donc, c'est une urgence. Ce kishin semble être... Aidé. Vous sentez vous prêt à vous occupez de cette affaire ?

_Oui, Shinigami-sama.

C'était fort ça, elle pouvait pas lui demandez son avis ?

_Soul ?

_Ouai, ouai. Bon, on y va ?

Déjà, le père de sa manieuse était sur lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

_Si jamais tu touche à ma petit fille chérie adorée je...

_Qui voudrais toucher à une fille aussi plate ?

Et un Maka chop, un ! Énervée, l'étudiante traina son arme à la tête fumante hors de la Death Room, prête pour une nouvelle mission.

**-o-O-o-**

_Rouge. Encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que même à l'intérieur de son âme cette couleur le poursuive ? Même l'air de musique du tourne-disque n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Comment était-il arrivé dans la Black Room déjà ? Ah oui, Maka, morte, la douleur, l'âme rouge. Le sang. Tout ce sang. Il regarda à nouveau ses mains mais elle n'était plus couverte de cet horrible liquide. Il avait son costume aussi. Normal après tout, il était dans son âme. Un claquement de doigt. Les lourds rideaux rouges qu'ils fixaient s'ouvraient enfin sur un petit diablotin dansant. Rouge. Il était rouge. Soul hurla à nouveau._

_So..Soul...

Il revint aussitôt à lui. Tout avait bien commencer pourtant. C'était une banal mission comme les autres. Alors... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cauchemar tournait à la réalité ? Ils avaient facilement battu le kishin alors pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Et dire que si Maka l'avait senti une demi seconde plus tôt... Si il l'avait senti arriver... Il aurait put l'encaisser, il aurait put protéger sa meister comme il l'avait fait contre Chrona. Mais la sorcière avait été plus rapide. C'était elle qui veillait sur le kishin et elle n'avait pas apprécier qu'il meurt. Elle s'était déguiser en petite fille, s'était mise à pleurer en imitant la terreur et Maka, toujours trop gentille et sensible été allez la voir. Elle avait tenté de la consoler et la petite s'était laissé faire. La manieuse l'avait lâcher et la sorcière, elle, avait relâcher sa soul protect. Soul était trop loin. Maka pas assez rapide. L'enfant lui avait enfoncé une dague en pleine poitrine, touchant le cœur. L'albinos était enfin parvenu à sa hauteur, il l'avait tranché grâce à son bras changer en faux mais son image c'était simplement brouiller et il avait vu une femme d'âge mur plus loin dans la rue qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fillette. L'arme avait compris que l'agresseur de sa manieuse était en train de s'échapper et avait voulu lui courir après pour la venger mais Maka s'affaissait déjà contre le sol. Soul avait tenté de la ré-animé. Mais il était perdue. Il fixait ses mains. Rouges. À ce moment, il ne fut plus que spectateur. Il ne réagissait plus, laissant son corps reproduire ses visions. Il ne réagit pas plus quand le diablotin dit :

_Tu es prêt, _Evans_.

Il se laissa submerger par le liquide noir qui suintait des murs de la Black Room. Il était soulagé. Ce n'était plus rouge. Il ne verrait plus ce rouge sang qui le rendait fou. Non, à présent, tout était noir. Noir Folie.

**-x-X-x-**

Hum... Bon bah voilà... Je... J'espère que ça vous a plus... Euh... Une petite reviews pour m'encourager ?


End file.
